This invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf putter for assisting a golfer in improving accuracy in putting.
In achieving a better golf score, putting expertise is of great value to a golfer. Since distances involved in putting are relatively short, and the activity is confined to green areas upon the surface of which a golf ball is rolled to a cup, accuracy is paramount. To achieve a successful shot, the line and distance that the ball is to travel must be carefully assessed by the golfer, and depends upon many factors including the nature of the lie, distance to the cup, condition of the putting surface, and weather conditions. Once this assessment has been made, it is of great importance that the putter used by the golfer contribute to propelling the ball in the selected direction for the desired distance. Considerable latitude is allowed in putter designs, and numerous configurations to achieve greater accuracy have been employed. Typically, putters have a weighted club head with a flat ball striking surface. The stroke is usually made by swinging the club pendulum fashion with the momentum to be imparted to the ball by the club head controlled by the amount of the back swing. However, the greater the back swing arc, the more difficult it is to control the desire direction. It is more desirable therefore, to have a putter head which is configured to assist in establishing and initiating the desired line of ball travel, while at the same time increasing the momentum imparted to the ball by incorporation of a resilient impact feature which can provide equivalent momentum with a shorter back swing. It is also desirable to have the resilient impact feature protected from damage and wear for long usage, and to have the club striking face contribute to the accuracy of the ball movement. Applicants' invention fulfills these and other requirements.